She Isn't A Traitor
by Skiptrace
Summary: Blake and Weiss had gone out to get coffee and tea, but The Second Breach of Vale begun, and Blake had the sinking suspicion that the White Fang would attack Beacon next.


Adam stepped off the airship and ordered the White Fang infiltrators to open the other ships. "Those Grimm are essential to the plan men! Open the ships!"

Meanwhile, Blake was at the small coffee shop with Weiss when she saw the announcement by some woman claiming that the huntsman could not save them, and that the headmasters of the academies are trying to be more than mere men.

"This could be the White Fang again Weiss! We have to get to Beacon to protect anyone who is there!" Blake said with an anxious tone.

"But what about Ruby? She's at the Tournament! I don't want our leader to be without backup!" Weiss countered.

"Fine, you head to the tournament and I'll head to Beacon. I don't like splitting up like this, but we have to at this point."

"Ok. Be careful Blake."

Blake nodded and ran as fast as she could to reach Beacon in time, even though she did not know if there was any danger there or not. She soon arrived at Beacon, to her dismay she saw the Bullheads hovering above the landing pad.

"No..."

She paused and made a plan. " _I have to find anyone inside, if they're injured I've got to get them to safety. If they can fight, then we need to back each other up, I don't know how many are there, so I better play it safe and take a stealth route in."_

Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and changed it into it's Kurisigama form and threw it at the top of a window. She tested the strength of the hold and pulled herself up onto the window sill to get a better vantage point. She picked up a sound from far off.

"Sir! Where should we check first?" A burly White Fang Lieutenant asked the slender young bull Faunus.

"Check the sleeping quarters and training rooms first Banesaw. Those will be where the majority of our opposition will come from. Secure those areas first, then move to the larger rooms."

"Yes Sir!" Banesaw gave a salute and took two squads to secure the two areas.

" _Banesaw? Wait... NO... I have to stop them... I can't let this continue."_

Blake jumped down from her perch and ran towards the landing pad, projecting a clone out at the landing pad to catch the White Fang off guard. Adam noticed this out of the corner of his eye and turned to the illusion.

"Blake! If that's truly you. Come back to your home!"

Adam began to move toward the clone, when Blake jumped out of her hiding point and took a downward leap towards Adam swords poised to strike him. *Ting!* Metal clashed on metal when Blake realized that she had clashed with Adam's sword. She had hoped to catch him off guard and take him out before anything else could be done.

"No..."

Blake leaped back from the clash and stood back from Adam and sheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Why Blake? Why did you leave? We could have made the Faunus free together!" Adam yelled

"Why should we hurt innocent bystanders in the process though? We can resolve the differences between Faunus and Humans peacefully!" Blake retorted

"We both know that that did not work in the past, so why would it work now?"

"I just don't want the Faunus to be made equals out of fear. I want us to be equals because we simply are equal!"

"Come on Blake, are you that dense? Humans don't like us because we are different! Humans think of us as lesser because of us being different."

"Look Adam, I just don't want this to come to any more bloodshed or violence. You used to be a good person... Why did you change?"

"Because I finally realized that without a little pushing, the world will not change. And this, is the push we have been waiting for. And if you will not stand with me, then you are a traitor to all of the Faunus." Adam stated while pulling out his katana.

Blake closed her eyes and put her hand on Gambol Shroud. She waited for Adam to strike, however when she opened her eyes and saw a golden tail and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sun?"

"In the flesh!"

"Stand down. This is between me and Blake, whoever you are."

"The name's Sun Wukong. And I don't like how you're treating Blake. I'm her friend, and so If you're gonna fight her. You're going through me first!" Sun proclaimed.

"Suit yourself kid, but you're out of your league here."

"Do you think I care?"

"I guess you don't value your own life then." Adam made a dash forward and went for a drawing slash on Sun.

Sun and Blake rolled out of the way and pulled out their respective weapons ready to fight.

Sun rushed Adam, and began a barrage of shotgun blasts from Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Adam deflected the nunchaku and went for a low sweeping strike to Sun's feet which caught him off guard.

Blake jumped and dove into the fray and stopped Adam's attempt to cut Sun in the legs. "Sun, we better get a plan together to even have a chance of beating him!"

"He's gotta have some sort of weakness!" Sun yelled out as Adam began a barrage of shotgun blasts towards Sun who was running in a circle around Adam to bring his fire away from Blake.

"I've never defeated him one on one when we used to spar together. It's gonna take a miracle to try to beat him."

"Well, I guess it's a miracle that I showed up! If you couldn't beat him mano a mano, then maybe two on one will tip the scales in our balance?"

The two sprung back into action, with Sun on the offensive pushing Adam back, while Blake would flank Adam, scoring small hits on him.

"Wow Blake, still as bad as ever. Even your new boyfriend is better than you!" Adam growled.

Blake and Sun continued their onslaught, and Adam continued parrying, blocking, and reflecting their attacks.

"Sun! This isn't working! This is only going to make him stronger!"

"Stronger? Is that his Semblance?"

"Not exactly, he absorbs energy attacks and can reciprocate the damage back at least twice as powerful."

"That gives me an idea! What if we overload his Semblance?"

"Wow Sun. I think that's the smartest idea you have ever had… That might just work, just be prepared to dodge the slash."

"Got it! Let's do this thing!"

Blake and Sun switched from their melee orientation to their ranged form of combat in an attempt to overtax Adam's semblance.

"You know that will not work Blake! You're just going to make me more powerful!" Adam begins to double over in maniacal laughter, the tell tale sign that he is about to activate his Semblance.

"MOVE SUN!"

Blake and Sun both begin running for their very existence, and narrowly avoid the gigantic slash. Sun incurred some minor slash and burn damage on his back, as Adam's Katana Wilt was laced with fire Dust.

"Sun! Are you alright? I think we did it!"

"Ughh. Yea, just give me like two minutes tops. Go check if your maniac ex is still conscious. Ok?"

"Alright. And, he was never my boyfriend. You're my first."

 _AN: Hello guys! This is my first oneshot, I don't typically like reading them, but writing this one was actually kinda fun. I based it off of a picture by JustTJ on DeviantArt, so go check that out!_


End file.
